the becoming
by TheLovestoryPrincess
Summary: We know that by christmas they are finally together, but what happened in those three months?
1. Chapter 1

She saw him entering the changingroom last. She hadn't waited for him today, she couldn't bear it anymore.

Him from the present didn't care for her. Sure, he'd said he wasn't embarrased of her and that he found her pretty –a smile spread across her face at the memory- but still, he was far from hers.

Far from being the man she had lost a few weeks back. Now that their community service was close to over, she contemplated on what to do next. Today was the last day they'd be forced to spend together, so should she find a reason to keep seeing him on a regular basis? Should she let it play out or should she be more obvious?

There were too many questions to be answerred and no answer to be thought off. Alisha had never felt so lost. For Simon was standing so close to her, a few feet, yet she felt as if he was on the other side of the world.

All the while Nathans' voice was still crushing any change on pleasant silence. "So, very last day today fellas. What will we do after?" Simon started to open up his vest, ready to put on the orange jumpsuit. Alisha couldn't take her eyes of him, hoping for a quick glance of the body she had once felt so close. The conversation had gone further without her, but she didn't mind. She was preoccupied by the blood on Simons face.

How had he hurt himself? She thought. Kelly overheard. "What's that Simon?" She pointed at the wound on his cheek, interupting Nathan. "It's nothing." Simon stated, clearly not at ease.

"Did someone hit you?" Kelly continued. Alishas' eyes went crazy, as if she was watching a tennismatch, they jumped from Kelly to Simon and back. Hit Simon? Who'd ever? "Simon! I can hear your thoughts remember? Stop trying to think of grapes." Nathans chuckle caught everyones' attention. "Looks like lil' old Barry had some wild sex with cheery happy girl." Alisha felt her temperature rising. That _bitch_. She knew about the fiasco with her father, why on earth would something happen between him and her again? Was he stupid? "You don't know what you're talking about." Simon snapped at Nathan, turning on his heels and walking away fiercely. His reaction was so unlike him, everyone froze in their spot for a second. "I think he might have been bullied." Curtis noted. Alisha looked at Kelly to get her message across. She wouldn't let anyone hurt him anymore.

"Looks like those lads don't like Barry very much." Nathan said, mostly to himself. Him and Curtis were on the lookout during lunchbreak. Apparently Alisha and Kelly would keep an eye on Simon too, but the girls preferred not hanging around Nathan when they had a chance of some quiet time. "Keen observation genius." Curtis scoffed. There were five of them now, slowly walking over to Simon, one of them shouting his name like it was something vile. Alisha had to keep herself from approaching them, they were up to no good. Kelly after seeing them, had already straightened her back, clearly getting ready to jump in when needed. The group of guys were now circling Simon, who looked rather strong from where she was standing, Alisha thought. Maybe her Simon wouldn't take too long to get here afterall. "Look at that, still foolishly uneager to use your power?" Alisha saw Kelly looking as puzzled as she felt. What?

"Turn invisible and maybe we won't have to hit you again, creep." Simons' fists were turning even more pale. He was so angry at them. "Hey! Only we can insult Barry, you dickheads!" Nathan was stomping over to the group, visibly furious at the lot for bullying his friend like that. Simon realized the same thing and a gentle smile caressed his angelface. Alishas' heart jumped. Right before she stood up and raced over to Nathans' side. He wouldn't get all the fun. "Leave him alone wanker." Kelly and Curtis quickly followed, both not so eager to be throw into the fight.

"Well, well. Looks like Creeper has made some friends." The thug smirked, finding himself terribly funny. What an arse.

"They have powers." Said one of the other four. The middle one closed his eyes and held out his hand. Simon took his chance and stepped closer to his friends, silently thanking them for their welcome presence. Only a second later, the guy had his eyes fixed on Kelly. "Hearing my thoughts are we?" He stated. Dumb and Uglier chuckled. "What's it to you?" Curtis asked, stepping up.

"If you use a power on me, dumbfucks, the power becomes mine." His eyes caught Alisha. "And I'd very much like yours, gorgeous." Alisha felt the panic spread over her body. No one could ever have her power. It was the ultimate curse unless you wanted everyone to want to shag you senseless. By the looks of it this fellow would just love that.

"Leave her alone." Simons' voice sounded determined. He himself was shocked by the strength he suddenly felt, but he wouldn't let a pig like this touch Alisha. "What will you do? Turn invisible?" His scoff showed how unimpressed he was by Simons' sudden strength. In a matter of seconds the group behind the guy approached each one of them. They couldn't fight them, that much they knew. But running seemed out of the question now too. Alisha was backing up, closer towards Simon, hoping the leader of the group wouldn't be able to get too close. Kelly was the first to throw a punch at her opponent, who was completely taken aback by the violence of it. He touched his lip which was swelling quickly. "Run!" Nathan screamed, taking advantage of the surprised looks on their faces. The five of them starting running as fast as they could, but it wasn't much later they found Alisha hadn't been able to follow.

"Where's Alisha?" Simon shouted. He was searched for her curls almost desperately. "Oh jeezus the prick got her!" Nathan exclaimed. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Simon ran back from where he came. Kelly could hear his screaming thoughts. 'No! Not Alisha! No... No! This can't... No!'

Alisha felt the floor and then the pain. Her head hurt and she felt a pull on her ankle. It was like a burning of her skin. Her whole body surrendered to the pain she felt on her ankle. She couldn't move, she could only feel the burning, like someone was marking her with hot metal. "No!" She heard a voice far away, bringing her back to where she was. The guys. That voice. "You wortless..." Then the burning stopped and she jolted back to reality. Slowly the shapes above her became people.

"Simon don't!" Now she recognised Kellys' voice. It was all too surreal. The fog in her head wouldn't clear immediatly, but from what she can tell, Simon had thrown himself at the lad. Curtis pulled Simon off his target, almost not able to. The five guys backed away startled at the sheer force with how Simon had fought. She saw his body relax as the guys became distant shadows.

He turned towards her now, still that flicker of anger in his beautiful eyes. "What did he do to you? You weren't conscious!" Kelly said. Simon pulled himself free of Curtis' hold. He kneeled beside her, gently pulling up the fabric of her jeans without touching her skin. Curtis gasped as they saw the burned flesh and black mark on her ankle. When Simons' eyes met hers again, she let a tear escape.

She didn't know if it was because she didn't lose her power completely or because the pain in her ankle was too much. "He didn't finish." Curtis stated. "Finish what?" Nathan asked. Simon looked at Alisha full of pain. "Finish taking her power." He said in a hushed tone. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, you just looked... I didn't want him to... He hurt you... I..." Alisha sobbed at his words. The regret of jumping her attacker was covering Simons' entire face. She felt the pain welling up in her foot again and before she could say anything, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Alishas' eyes opened slowly, trying to get used to the bright light next to her. As she shifted under what appeared to be blankets, she scanned the room for things she'd recognise. Books, a lot of DVDs, a small table with a laptop. All very dark, she noticed. She was definitely not in her own room.

She heard footsteps approach and turned towards the door without really sitting up. The person on the other side seemed to hesitate but eventually showed his face. Curtis. She saw relieve wash over him as she met his eye. He sat beside her and smiled. "How're you feeling?" Alisha didn't answer. Disappointed didn't seem like a normal answer to his question. She had been so sure this room was Simons. "Better." She finally said. Curtis nodded and stood back up. "We're all downstairs, Simons parents are gone for the week, he said you can stay as long as you'd like. He's sleeping in a spare room so don't worry." She felt her stomach flip. I _am_ in Simons room! She sat up in bed and tried to get up. She felt pain shooting up from her ankle. She grined her teeth as she remember why that pain was so present. Curtis was already in the doorframe. "Are you coming?" He asked, oblivious to her expression. What a twat, if moving her ankle hurt, she didn't even know how much it'd hurt to walk.

With Curtis ahead, she slowly and carefully descended a staircase. It was alright if she didn't lean too much on her painful foot. Kinda felt like she had burned herself and the flesh was still healing, which, if you think about it, it was.

The three others were sitting at a kitchentable when Alisha and Curtis walked in. Kelly was the first one to notice her. "You alright? Bastard burned your leg!" Simon looked like he was in pain. She saw him clenching his jaw and frowning. He was really blaming himself. Then his expression changed. "You should've stayed in bed, you need to rest your foot so it'll heal properly." Alisha gave a weak smile. "I'm not about to lay in a bed for a whole week for one little burn." A shadow of a smile touched his lips but faded quickly. Some guilttrip he was on, Alisha thought. "I called your mum, told her you're staying with me." Kelly said. Alisha nodded and thanked her. She looked at a clock behind the group and saw Nathan doing the same. "I'm going back to the community center, everyone'll be gone by now. See you..." Tomorrow? Alisha thought. But no. Community service was over. She felt a pang of regret shoot across her chest. Over. She didn't look forward to going back to who she was. Everyone said goodbye to Simon and Alisha, leaving them silently standing in the kitchen. He shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He did, however, never let go of her gaze. It was hypnotizing. "Are you hungry?" She nodded fast, agreeing immediatly. "yes!" She almost shouted. His eyes dropped to his hands and back up as he smiled at her reaction. That smile. It made her stomach flip.

Simon had cooked Alisha macaroni and cheese, which Alisha ate quickly. She had been so hungry for she hadn't eaten since this morning. Every now and then her eyes shot up to meet Simons, but he was eating quickly as well. When they finished, he cleared the table. They hadn't said anything yet. Alisha didn't know where to start, she needed to tell him so much but at the same time she couldn't tell him anything. A sigh escaped her lips at the thought. "Are you really alright Alisha?" His voice woke her up. The way he said her name sent tingling sensation through her whole body and just like that, she knew what to say. "Thank you for everything you do for me Simon." He looked taken aback at first, but smiled through his surprise. "I think we should find out what this has done to your power." He said, his eyes now serious. Alisha nodded. Although she didn't really want to touch Simon while she could still make him superhorny. She wanted to touch him to feel his smooth skin on hers. To touch his face, to feel that beautiful smile against her neck. She got shivers when she remembered what they had shared. She wanted him. But not because her power made him want her.

They were in another room now. It looked like an office of some kind, but there weren't many things around. A desk and a chair. And the whole room was surrounded with books. Comic books for the most part, Alisha saw. "I looked some things up on the internet, about superheroes' powerchanges." Alisha stepped closer to him as he walked to a shelf. "This one shows that his power didn't shift when taken away partly, but just faded a little bit. Therefor, I think you could still have the same effect but maybe not as strong." Alisha nodded but her face showed the disappointment. This whole morning she had wished that maybe her power would indeed have gone and she could finally touch him. Show him how much she cared. He looked her in the eye and she stopped hearing what he was saying. Something about him being tied down when she touched him? She didn't listen. Her gaze wondered his face. His features were so perfect it was like he was etched by angels. His perfect skin that looked cold but was so comforting when he lay beside her. She wanted to touch every part of him with every part of her. The longing to be with him was so strong she couldn't think. She stretched out her hand, wanting to touch his jaw. His head jerked back. "I need to be tied up first so I won't hurt you." He said, shocked. Alisha shook her head to make her thoughts disappear. Concentrate. She told herself.

A few minutes later, Simon was sitting in the deskchair with his feet and hands tied and his pants locked and zipped up making it almost impossible for him to get loose. Alisha sighed one last time as Simon closed his eyes and her hand moved closer to his face. At her touch, his eyes sprung open and the color went stormy. He started frantically pulling himself loose, when he was unable, he shouted. "I need to protect you! No one can hurt you anymore! You have to stay here and be safe. I care about you too much to let you go away and be unsafe. You need to be safe Alisha. I have to keep you safe!" Alisha was stunned by his reaction and let go of his face. His eyes went back to normal and he searched himself to look for changes. "What did I do?" He asked., noticing how his hands had been a bit loosened. Alisha couldn't bring herself to tell. Her power, it had changed. She felt the wave of joy crash into her. She couldn't touch him but this was so much better than before. "What did I say? Why are you smiling?" She had almost forgotten that he didn't remember anything. She smiled to reassure him. "You told me to be safe because you care too much. You kept repeating I had to be safe." She saw him panicking. How adorable he was right now, she couldn't help but smile even bigger. He cared. Too much even. The flicker of hope she had felt made her heart pound. There was hope. She just needed to show him in some way. She needed to find a way to get him to understand she cared for him too. She released his feet and hands, making it easy for him to stand up now. As he was now stading in front of her, he swallowed hard. "Then I guess your power... Changed." He swallowed again. Alisha nodded. "Do you really feel that way or not? I need to know for me to understand what my power does exactly." She didn't of course, she just needed to hear him say it without any powers being involved. His breath got caught in his throath and he looked at the door, it seemed as if he wanted to escape this. "Simon?" Alisha tried to catch his eye, with success. She moved closer until she felt the warmth of his body through her clothes. She took in his scent and closed her eyes. She needed him to tell her sweet nothings, to be close to him again felt as if it would finally be possible. She opened her eyes to gaze into his. "I..." He started.

A/N: Thank you for all those following/favoriting/reviewing this story! I'm really thankful you take your time to read this, I'm planning on doing perhaps 2 more chapters and then starting on a different theory of how these two might get together. Got some theories of yourself? Leave them as a review! Maybe I can get inspiration of some and write a story about it!

I'll be uploading the next chapter tomorrow. Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we all care for each other right now. We've been through enough to be friends. I think... Maybe." Simon tripped over his own words and by the looks of it, he wasn't pleased by his own stuttering. Alishas' smile faded. Friends. Right.

Simon walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Alisha watched his every move, not wanting to miss a detail of it. He seemed pretty relaxed now, maybe she should tell him just a little something? "Is it okay if I sit here for a bit, yeah?" Alisha stood in front of the couch Simon was sitting on. She pointed to the space beside him, making him clearly more nervous than before. He swallowed hard, smiled a little smile and nodded.

She wanted to just blurt everything out, scream it at his face! But no. He wasn't ready for this. Not for what she wanted from him. She needed to be patient. Even though this was the most slow and painful act of love her heart could endure. Her whole body wanted to be with him. Every fiber of her being screamed for his kiss on her skin. That kiss that set fire in her heart and did things to her of which she didn't even knew they were possible.

But for now she sat next to him, watching some weird man talk to a monkey.

Or a bear.

She wasn't sure.

"What are you watching?" She asked, now turning towards him. Her eyes wondered his beautiful face until he turned to face her as well. "We're watching Starwars." He simply said, turning to the TV again. Alisha smiled at the correction he made. **We**. A little noise escaped her throat and his head snapped back towards her.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked. Her smile turned into a real grin now. His voice was still fragile, but the determination in his eyes assured her he was strong, even if it wasn't on the surface yet. She didn't answer his question, just kept looking at him. A sigh escaped her lips once the grin had faded again and was replaced by a frown on her forehead. Her eyes dropped to his lips. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She didn't know why she was apoligizing. Maybe because she knew he would think her a lunatic for grining like an imbecile about nothing. "Don't apoligize, I like it when you smile." Her eyes met his know. This was too much for her. The look he gave her, that genuine kindness, it killed her. She just wanted to grab his face and kiss him senseless. His eyes wandered over to the Tvset again. Alisha made a decision. "I want to show you something." She bit her lip as Simon frowned at her.

It was stupid.

She _shouldn't_.

But she was going to.

Slowly Alisha stood up to take her purse from Simons' room. "Alisha?" Simon had followed her into his own room, which wasn't surprising because of her slow pace with her painful ankle. It was so great to hear him saying her name again. He made it sound like an entire lovesong in one word. She was seriously losing it.

"Don't freak out." She said quietly. She took out the Vegaspicture and pressed it against her chest as she turned around to look at him. "Don't freak out, okay?" She kept the picture to her chest, knowing that the second she turned it around for him to see, everything would be different. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned the picture around. With her eyes still closed she could hear him freezing before her. "I don't remember this being taken." He said. She couldn't back now, she needed to tell him everything.

So she opened her eyes and did.

He looked puzzled even though she had told him everything she knew. Or maybe a better way to put it... He looked puzzled because she told him everything she knew. She didn't know how he would react to this, but him not running out or asking her to leave was the best she could have hoped for. "So what do we do now?" Alisha asked. Simon held his head down in his hands, not knowing how to give her an answer. "I have no idea." He whispered after some time. Her hand hoovered above his back, not certain if touching him now would help anything. She lowered her hand again. Probably best to wait. She wished she knew the answer to her own question. "How do I become him? How do I know if this is real? What if you met a shapeshifter?" Alisha shook her head. "It's as real as what I feel for _you_. He was you. He... touched me. He told me things about you that turned out to be right." She stopped her rambling when she saw his face turning towards her in slowmotion. What had she said that could surprise him? Oh.

"What do you feel for me?" his eyes looked right through her, into her soul as it seemed. She knew this was tricky and irreversible, but she continued anyway. "i wished he had finished his job so I could show you." His eyes frowned into that 'I can't believe you're serious'-look and she lost herself in it. That little twitch in his eyebrow, that asking look in his piercing blue eyes... and then that smile in the right corner of his mouth. He understood.

Alisha waited until she heard Simons' snoring to slip out the door. A smile crossed her face at the memories it brought to mind. She hesitated at the front door. Contemplating to continue or curl up beside him... She turned the doorknob and starting walking. Being next to him could wait a few more hours. Then she would never stop curling up next to him again.

She found the five of them pretty easily. If you knew who to ask, you could actually find everyone. One of them noticed her walking up to the group and tapped the shoulder of the guy she was looking for. He had to finish what he started.

Simon shifted under his blankets. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but he couldn't get back to sleep because of it. He stood up and walked to the bathroom next to his room. How could someone so beautiful and sweet like him? Sally had said she did but that... He splashed some water in his face to stop from thinking that. He wanted to forget. He dried his face and hands and started walking back to the spare room. He stopped in front of the door of his own bedroom. He looked at the door, wanting it to vanish so he could watch her sleep. He was sure she was pretty when she slept. That perfect face without any worries or pain. He pushed the door to peek in. His heart stopped when he saw the empty bed. His blood started pumping and he felt his whole body pulsing adrenaline_. Oh no._

A/N: Oh no that's not so smart of Alisha now is it?

Sorry this took longer to upload –don't shoot me pwease - But it's uploaded now so go review! :D

And to my #1 fan myxmy... –hugs- I like you a lot. ;D And tell me about it, one frickin year. I stopped bitching about it on Tumblr because I think I might have irritated some people, but goddamnit! I need more of it NOW.

To all those other lovelies who reviewed/followed/favorited...

You inspire me to write more, faster. ;)

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

I just noticed I haven't said the ownership thing. OOPS.

I don't own misfits. Because if I did, I wouldn't torture fans into waiting a whole year.

Simon paced through the living room as he tried calling the others. He dialed Alishas' phonenumber now, desperately hoping she would answer and tell him she was coming back to the house. How could she act so stupid? Hadn't he just told her he needed her to stay save? The music was coming from his bedroom and as he walked over to the open door, his brain had already figured it out.

She had left her phone on his nightstand. Every kind of scenario started playing in his head, all of them ending bad. This could not be happening on the same night a beautiful girl he liked had told him she cared.

She cared for him.

It was as if he was in a dream and this was all going to be over once he opened his eyes and found himself in the spare bedroom, Alisha silently breathing a few doors down the hall. But he knew that this wasn't a dream, the fear burning a hole in his stomach proved it. He dialed Nathan now, and finally got an answer. "This better be good Barry." Simon closed his eyes as he tried to assemble the little pieces of information he needed to give to show how urgent this all was. He explained Alishas' departure and was now rambling on about her wanting to touch him. "She wanted to show me she cared. Now she's gone. She's gone and I need to find her. Where is the guy who started this? We need to go and find her there." Nathan shushed him on the other side of the phone. "Maybe she's just out to get something. Did you freak her out? Did she find you sniffing her panties? I knew I was right about you!" Nathans' chuckle made Simon furious. "I'm not joking." Simon hissed through his teeth. He was running out of time, he needed to go and find her. But where?

The guy approached slowly and Alishas' heart started racing. '_For Simon. I need to be able to touch Simon_.' She kept thinking to herself. It didn't matter how much it would hurt. This was how she would finally be with him again, touch him, kiss him. So whatever price she had to pay, she would without hesitating. The smell of alcohol was invading her nostrils. "Well well. Come to give me the rest doll?" He was almost too close to her again. She took a deep breath to keep calm. The two other men gathered around the two of them. She just hoped she'd get away fast enough and didn't get touched in the time it took her to run away. 'For Simon.' She whispered.

Simon had enough of this. Nathan, Curtis and Kelly were in the house again, but they didn't believe him. "Alisha and you? Come on Simon." Curtis laughed. "There's no way." Simon clenched his jaw. "It doesn't matter if it's true, which it is, we still have to find her and bring her back safe." Kelly shook her head. "I'm going home. She's probably out and coming back soon. She wouldn't leave her phone if she wasn't coming back quickly." Nathan nodded in agreement. "Besides, there's no way it's true you're getting a girl that hot while I'm still around." Something shifted within Simon. She had told him she cared, therefor it was true. He knew how he felt, therefor what they could have is true. And Alisha going missing in the middle of the night, almost frightening him to death because he felt something was wrong was true too. He took his vest and pushed Kelly and Nathan away. It was true and he was going to prove the others wrong.

Simon felt like he had been walking forever when he finally ran into a familiar face. It was two of the five guys who had attacked them. He didn't go invisible, but zipped up his black hoody and kept in the shadows, listening to their conversation. "What's he going to do with her?" asked one. "He said nothing until he finished up taking her power, seems to be harder than it looks." The other answered. Simons' heart pounded adrenaline through his whole body, he couldn't control the need to kick them to a pulp anymore. As fast as he could, he stepped out of the shadows and punched the one closest to him in the face, making the guy fall down. The other was surprised but quickly regained himself and grabbed Simons' arm. With a rage Simon couldn't quite place at first, he pushed away the hand on his arms and kicked the guy in the stomach. "Where is he?" He shouted. He grabbed the first one he had punched, picked him up and threw him against the wall without loosing grip of the guys' sweater. "Where?" The guy mumbled something and Simon pushed him off. He started running as fast as he could, hoping he was in time to stop anything from happening to Alisha.

The burning was back and it felt more painful than the last time she had felt it. As she sat on the chair, she concentrated on keeping awake. She needed to start running the second this was over, although she didn't know how she would succeed with her ankle this burned. One last jolt of pain shot up her leg and then it was over. She felt weak as he let go of her leg and walked around her chair. She forced herself to open her eyes and saw how hurt the guy looked himself. How could it hurt him as well as her? He gained strength more quickly then her though. "Time to put it to the test I think." Alisha fell to the floor as she tried to stand. No, she needed to get up. She pushed herself up on her elbows and pushed her curls away. _Up_! She bit her lip as she pulled herself up with the chair. Now on her knees, she concentrated on getting on her feet. "Oh perfect, you're already in position." The guy laughed. He looked around to his companions who both agreed that he was, in fact, hilarious. "Wanker." Alisha spit out. The guy snapped around to look at her. "What was that doll? Like to wank me was that it?" He moved closer and Alisha was gathering all strength she had to just stand up. She knew however, that even standing up wouldn't make a difference for running was out of the question. She sighed at the hopelessness of her situation. Why on earth did this ever seem like a decent idea?

He saw the other men before he finally caught the sight of Alisha. She was on her knees, trying hard to pull herself up from the flour, seaking help from a chair. His heart leaped as he noticed they hadn't abused her. **Yet**. He clenched his teeth as he took in his surroundings. No blunt objects sadly, but the good part was that there were only 3 of them present and he had the element of surprise.

He was the one being surprised however, when he saw Alisha rising from her knees, visibly hurting but biting through the pain to show them she wouldn't give up easily. Simon smiled at her strength. He hoped she would never lose that. The guy did not seem intimidated at all though, and stepped closer to Alisha once more, reaching out to touch her face. Alisha took a small step back but he gripped her hair tightly and pulled her face towards his. Their faces were now inches away from each other, and something inside Simon snapped.

She saw something in the corner of her eye, a dark shape of a man coming near. She felt the breath of the scum against her skin and she wanted to vomit. The second he leaned in, this would all be over. The shape approached fast, now clearly running towards the gathering. "Are you ready doll?" The bastard whispered. Alisha turned her head to the left to avoid contact. She wanted to stall this torture. That's when she heard the noise of two skulls being banged together.

He jerked back the two companions by their hair and banged their heads together, just in time. The leader of the gang turned around and at the sight of his two friends on the floor, let go of Alisha. She fell to the floor the instant he had let go of her hair. "You son of a bitch!" The guy screamed, crossing the space between him and Simon. After that it all went too fast for Alisha to see details. Simon with a hoody? Was she dreaming of futureSimon? He slammed the guys' face into the chair she had been sitting on, stepped over the body of the three men and rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" He asked. She couldn't tell if this was real, although from the pain she felt waving from her ankle this couldn't be too far from reality. She felt two strong arms grabbing her from the ground and lifting her up. "I'm taking you home." She nodded and smiled at the security of his chest. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms.

Okay. This _could_ be done. But I don't want it to be... (lol) So I'm planning on writing if you would still like me to.

Let me know, otherwise I'll just start on a new idea for the whole "3 months" between 2x06 and 2x07.

Special thank you to all you lovely people reviewing/adding/favoriting this story... Makes my day!

x


	5. Chapter 5

Simon watched as Curtis took Alisha from him and put her on his bed. Kelly and Nathan were still there too, now frantically begging for more information on why they both looked hurt. Simon did what he did best and stayed quiet while he followed Curtis upstairs. "Simon!" Kelly shouted behind him. He heard her sigh and could almost hear Nathan rolling his eyes. Those two dramaqueens...

Curtis sat next to Alisha and pushed back her hair to see her face more clearly. "What happened?" He asked. Simon stepped closer to the bed but didn't sit down. The air around the two guys was electric. "I saved her from them." Curtis didn't look up to Simon, but gently reached out his hand to touch Alisha's cheek. When his flesh made contact with hers, he almost gasped from sheer amazement. "It's really gone." He stated. Simon just nodded and walked back downstairs. It's gone yes, but would it really change anything?

Curtis had quickly followed Simon and they were gathering in the kitchen. From all the voices Simon heard, he wasn't willing to let any in. He was still confused about this himself. Where he had found the strength to go after her, beat not one but five guys down and carry her back? No idea. But it happened, so maybe he wasn't as incompetent as they made him out to be. How he made himself out to be. He couldn't explain anything because he didn't understand himself. He knew he cared for Alisha, he knew that from even before she told him she cared for him. But there was something in the doubt of his friends' voices that made him doubt all of it too. Why had everything been so clear earlier? He raised his chin and coughed. "I don't know. You wouldn't believe me so I went after her myself. The important thing is she's safe." Curtis nodded. "Alright." Nathan started chuckling. Kelly looked up at the explosion of curls with questions in her eyes. "With that outfit I'd almost think you were hoody." His chuckle turned into a real laugh. As if Simon being the hoody was so hilarious. Simon smiled because of the irony. If he only knew.

After some time, dawn broke through and reminded the foursome that Alisha would be waking up soon. They had been talking about potential enemies and what to do about them. Milkman wasn't a problem anymore, but if that guy had had the courage to show the media about his power, it wouldn't take long for others to do the same. "I'll go check on her." Curtis stated, but they all stood up at the same time and walked upstairs. Simon because he didn't want anything to happen although he knew Curtis and Alisha had history. Nathan because Kelly had stood up and he didn't want to sit alone downstairs. And Kelly because to be honest she didn't get what was up with Simon.

She heard footsteps approach somewhere far away and between really waking up and sleeping she hoovered for a while. Voices were now everywhere, calling her name. She answered with one name and one name only. For it was the only thing on her mind.

"Alisha!" Curtis said, wanting to wake her up and ask about what happened precisely. Nathan and Kelly stood by the desk talking to each other about what could've happened. Simon kept standing in the doorframe, not wanting to push his limits and invade in the moment Curtis was having. He didn't want to let go of what had happened between him and Alisha earlier, but what if it had been a spur of the moment thing, and now that she could finally touch someone... She wouldn't want to touch him. That's what she had said before. The room went quiet when they heard a slow whisper escaping Alisha's lips.

'_Simon?'_

All eyes on him.

Alisha sat up slowly, turning her ankle around under the blankets to feel if it would still hurt. It didn't as much as it had, maybe it was because her power was completely gone now. She smiled at her own victory. Taking in the sleepy faces around her, her smile stayed put. Simon was sitting in the doorframe with his hoody over his head, snoring slightly, Curtis sat beside the bed, also sleeping, and Nathan and Kelly were laying in each others' arms next to the desk. She didn't want to make a sound to wake them, but she needed to get to Simon now that she could. She lifted her feet from under the blanket. Her left, her right. They touched the cold floor of Simons' bedroom and she gasped when she felt a little wave of pain shooting from her ankle. Curtis' eyes opened. Damn. "Alisha!" He sat up and hugged her, saying he was so happy she was alright. It caused the others to wake up too.

Simon climbed up by the doorknob, not at ease with the eyes that were still burning on him. Alishas' this time. "Hey." She said smiling. She pushed Curtis off her and sat up straight now. He smiled awkwardly back. It made her giggle and Curtis shot him a look. So many questions...

He looked awkward, standing there. Still, the image of him kicking ass and lifting her up was fresh in her mind and it made her stomach flip. Before she knew what she was doing, she pushed herself up from the bed, crossed the room and stood still right in front of him. She took in his angelfeatures and sighed at the beauty. Her Simon. "Kiss me?"

His eyes went big. She wasn't serious? He shot a look at the rest of the group, but her eyes kept searching for his gaze. She was so desirable, so perfect. He knew from the second she apoligized for being a bitch, that she had changed for the better. The lump in his throath made him swallow hard. He stared into her eyes and for a second, the room froze. He lifted up his right hand and cupped her cheek to be sure. He gave a weak smile which she returned and then bent down until he felt her lips on his.

She layed her hands on his waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She tilted her head to the side and licked his lips. Now she remembered why she had waited for him this long. He pulled back, but she followed his face, not ready to stop kissing him yet.

"Alisha!" Curtis shouted. She snapped her head towards him. Not moving an inch, not wanting to let go of Simon, she looked at him. "What?" Simon pulled away. That was the moment Nathan decided to chime in. "Well slap my arse and call me Judy! Barry got the girl!" He was grining like an imbecile, but it made Simon smile. Kelly was just smiling too. "That's dead romantic, yeah." She said, looking at Simon and Alisha. They all turned their heads towards Curtis who hadn't said a word yet. He looked at everyone, shook his head and sighed. "Of all the weird shit..." Alisha laughed. She grinned up at Simon. Not geeky Simon, present Simon or future Simon... Just Simon. Content, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She hugged him back. "I'm hungry." Nathan stated as he walked past everyone to the hallway. Kelly followed him, saying she was too. Curtis, however, stood up and walked towards the new couple. He made them uncomfortable by just standing there for a long second. Then he nodded and walked past them too.

Simon looked down at the curls and caramel smooth skin in his arms. If this was how being in love felt, he never wanted to stop. His right hand moved up her arm and cupped her cheek again. She let her face fall in his hand and closed her eyes. Silently she moved her face up again, wanting to experience what she had been waiting for for so long. He closed his eyes and waited for the sparks.

When their lips finally touched again, she kissed him more hungry than before. He kissed her back with everything he had, wanting this feeling to never go away. Their lips moved in sync, as if made for each other. Her hands moved under his sweater and T-shirt, sending a shiver up his spine. He wanted to stop before they went too far but she moaned in his mouth and caused his body to react by biting his lower lip.

Every pure thought he had had was gone now.

_**-**__**The end.**_

**A/N: I'm done! **** I'm starting on a new one tomorrow, same intention but different storyline (to figure out what happens in those 3 months I mean)**

**I'm not sure I like the ending, I was a bit bleh on how I pictured Curtis... I have no clue on how he'd react and I don't like him very much. (Oops) **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews and alerts! I always love getting those emails because that shows I don't write for nothing... So thank you! **** x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits, **__**obviously**__**. Otherwise I would write myself in the show, so I can be snogging Robert senseless instead of typing this idiotic message.**_

_**A/N: My second AS story, please review!**_

_**I'm putting the first chapter here, so you guys who liked this story can check it out. I'm already at chapter two, so check it out! :)**_

Simon looked around the bartable at the four people he was now calling his 'friends'. Considering his past relationships with other people, this one he shared with not one but four people made him feel honorable. He was worth someone's time. Someone took notice and made sure he was there. He was new to this feeling of belonging but he wasn't complaining. He'd never felt better. He looked around the table to catch Alisha's eyes before she focussed on her beer again. Four. He counted in his head. Why was she watching him so closely? "What's your plan?" Nathan asked Simon. He looked up, startled by the sudden interest. "Uhm..." He mumbled, searching his mind for an answer. "Work." He finished. "Do you have work?" Curtis asked curious. Simon nodded. He was planning on working with his Uncle Nic, a mindnumbing job of typing in numbers and filing. It was paid worked, so better than what Nathan would be up to. Which consisted of nothing. Preferable all day. "I think I can stretch my time at the community centre for just a few more months, maybe earn some cash and getting myself a place." Kelly was watching him, smiling. "I need to pee." Alisha stated. She shot Kelly a look who didn't respond. With a sigh she got up and made her way towards the loo. Nobody even noticed the guy who followed her in quickly shooting glances over his shoulder.

Alisha heard the door open, secretly wishing Kelly had followed her in here. "Kelly?" She shouted through the door. No answer. She flushed and walked out, immediatly greeted by an all too familiar figure. "New friends Ali?" Her heart started racing. How had she missed him? She rolled her eyes as a defence mechanism and tried to pass him. "No, no." He chuckled. She felt trapped. "What?" She said fiercely, at least she hoped it was fierce. Denny wasn't the type of guy you wanted hoovering above you if you had her shitty power. She should have known ditching him and telling on him would have its consequences one day. She just prayed they held him long enough so he'd almost forgotten about her part of his conviction. Lost hope. "You know what Bailey! Nobody treats me like that. As my girlfriend, you should've known better." He moved closer while Alisha moved back. "We were never together prick." He threw his head in his neck laughing, only a moment, but Alisha took her chance and slipped by him. Just as the door was geting closer, he grabbed her arm and her worst nightmare came true.

As soon as his skin stopped touching hers, his eyes went back to normal. He shifted back, trying to get a hold of the situation. "What..." He saw her state of undress and the heat escaped to his cheeks. Alisha closed her eyes to erase the memory, but she felt his hands everywhere. Everything everywhere... She kept her eyes closed until she heard the door close behind Denny, then she pulled her panties up and lifted herself from the cold floor. Now standing in front of the mirror, she saw her own tears streaming down. She had pleaded him to stop, tried to push him off but she was too little... Not strong enough... She didn't even notice she was descending until she felt the wall against her back. She burried her face in her hands, waiting for nothing. What could she do? She wouldn't go out there now, not wanting to see the others in this state.

Simon said goodbye to Curtis, who had to be home before eleven. He hadn't seen Alisha for a while, he presumed she had gone home too. It was Kelly who asked his question aloud. "Where's Alisha hangin' out?" Nathan shrugged, answering,. "Maybe she got lucky!" He winked at his companions, Kelly smiled back but Simon couldn't force a smile. Something felt odd.

She didn't even feel the tears anymore. Like when you're showering and the waterdrops have become part of your skin. It was a numb feeling. Her whole body had been aching but it had stopped a while ago. She couldn't remember how long she'd been sitting there. But the pain in her bloodshot eyes told her it had been some time. She wasn't able to stop the tears from falling though, even if she would want to try. Even now, when the tears had wet her entire face, she couldn't bring herself to care. She just let them fall, one quickly followed by the other. Her emotions were causing her throat to close up, making it harder and harder to breathe properly. Or think of anything other than what happened, for that matter. She just kept crying. But it didn't matter,

_because __she didn't even feel the tears anymore._

It was the noise of the door opening that made her finally look up. Simon rushed by her side, noticing something was wrong. "Alisha? What happened?" She didn't answer him, just kept wiping away mascara and leftover tears. His eyes searched her body and through little details he picked up on the situation. "Who touched you?" He said, clenching his jaw. She rolled her head to the right, then back forward, looking at her own hands in her lap. "Alisha, answer me!" He got up and grabbed some toilet paper. Kneeling beside her once again, he lifted her face up with his hand, using the paper to make sure he didn't touch her skin. She didn't look in his eyes for a long second, until she couldn't deny herself to look up and meet his gaze. His eyes were full of questions and anger. They looked stormy and comforting at the same time. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Denny Ortegno." Then she fell forward, resting her forehead on his chest.


End file.
